


Domesticity

by LeashedDemons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashedDemons/pseuds/LeashedDemons
Summary: Keishin comes home from another day of coaching and into your awaiting arms.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 98





	Domesticity

It was a night like any other: you had cooked dinner, set some aside for Keishin and then curled up in your shared be to enjoy a book. He was late like always, it seemed, likely because of those _goofballs_ he called his students were making him run late in practice. You didn’t mind; after all, he was doing something he loved.

It was almost 1am when you heard the door open. You closed your book, set it aside and clambered our of your shared bed to greet him. He looked tired, judging by the way his eyes looked sunken in, his hair was disheveled, his headband removed and sitting on the kitchen table. You gave a soft smile, unable to help how your heart swelled at the sight of him.

“I made dinner.” You say, crossing the room and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you against him and burying his face into your (h/c) hair and inhaling your scent. It smelled so much like home.

“Mhm.” He glanced over at a bowl sitting on the counter, filled to the brim with food but shrugged. “‘m not hungry.”

You pull away from him, face twisted in concern, but Keishin waves you off before you can even start worrying. He releases you and walks past you to the bedroom you’d just been in and you follow, throwing yourself on the bed. You’re dressed in his hoodie and a pair of panties, a nice set of sleepwear considering the cool evening.

Keishin is at the foot of the bed, removing his shirt first and tossing it aside. You cock your head, admiring the sweaty planes of his bare back, down to his lower back and you smirk at the fullness of his ass in his pants. You rub your thighs together and get onto your knees, crawling to the end of the bed. Keishin sighs, reaching into his pocket and removing his cigarettes, lighting one.

“No smoking in the house.” You say, snatching it from him and quickly putting it out. it’s then that you have his attention – you can feel his eyes on you as you put the cigarette out in the ashtray and then curl up on the pillows as you had been before he was gone.

“Nice hoodie.” He comments, making you laugh as he crossed to other side of the bed and flopped beside you, throwing an arm across you. He buried his face into your neck, tugging the collar of the hoodie down so he could do so. You wrapped your own arm around him, burying your fingers into his messy blond hair, ruffling it and scratching at his scalp. He made soft little grunts and moans into your neck, nuzzling even further into your body, tossing a leg over yours.

“How was practice?” You asked, pressing a kiss against his sweaty forehead. His response was mumbled into your neck, something like _fine_ and you rolled your eyes at him. He was often exhausted when he came home; it seemed today was no different. You let your eyes drift closed, listening to the sound of Keishin breathe steadily next to you.

Then you felt him shift next to you and a pair of lips gently press against your neck as a hand slide up the hoodie you were wearing. A smile came to your lips while you tilted your head to allow him more access. He situated himself more completely on top of you, his palm wandering over the top of your stomach and up between your breasts, softly stroking the skin there.

A soft gasp tumbled from your lips and your body arched up into his touch, begging for more. Keishin grinned into your throat, knowing he was getting the reaction he wanted out of you. He pressed his face deeper into your neck, his mouth opening as he softly bit and kissed the skin there, likely leaving a hickey (not that you cared anyway).

“Mmm…Keishin…” You whined, torn between clamping your eyes shut and watching what he was doing to you.

“Mhm…what, babe?” He murmured sleepily into your throat as his palm danced across your chest to fully cup your breast, massaging it in his palms. He moved so that he was looming over you, using his knees to support himself, allowing his other hand to slowly drag down your exposed belly, drift across your hip and your inner thigh before finally drifting feather-light across your panties. You shudder, biting your lip, but nearly bite through it when he pushes aside the cotton to gather your slick on his finger.

“F- _fuck_ , Keishin-” You cry out, forcing your eyes open to watch as Keishin pushed the hoodie up over your breasts, exposing them to the cool air and started to softly stroke your slit, gathering the slick that was coming out. His face was absolutely panty-dropping (if he hadn’t been in them already) – eyes dark and focused on your every reaction and a smirk plastered onto his lips like he had just won Nationals.

Abruptly, he breaches you with his finger and your back arches at the sudden intrusion and Keishin dips his head, taking your rapidly hardening nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. The combined sensation of his finger beginning to fuck you and his languid tongue on your nipple nearly sends your eyes into the _literal_ back of your head and you can’t stop yourself from making the most lewd of sounds, his name following after in a series of chants.

He’s stroking your insides expertly with the one finger, but he doesn’t think it’s enough, inserting another finger inside of you. You’re gasping at both the fullness and pleasure, your hips beginning to move so that you’re fucking yourself on his fingers.

“Mhm…babygirl, look at you…” He purrs, detaching himself from your nipple and leaving a soft love bite next to it. “Fucking yourself on my fingers…you look so good…”

“Oh _fu-fuck_.” His words and actions have you clenching around his fingers, _especially_ as his fingers find that spongy spot inside of you and he starts stroking it with an eagerness you thought he only displayed during coaching. It isn’t long before you’re throwing your head back, howling his name and clenching your legs together, trapping his hand between them. He just smirks, leaning into your body as he fingers you through your orgasm, leaving you gasping and panting.

Slowly, after you’ve regained yourself, he withdraws his soaked hands from you and you grab the appendage and softly suckle each appendage clean, his eyes getting wide and his cock hardening in his pants at the sight. You maintain eye contact the whole time and the blush that settles on his cheeks is testament enough to how much it flusters him.

When his hands are clean, you reach out for his cock in his pants, but he stops you and you’re surprised, looking up at him, but the look in his eye makes it clear - he wants to fuck you and he wants to fuck you _now_. He barely managed to hold through for fingering you, he won’t last for you to do anything to him.

You nod slowly and sit up, reaching into the bedside drawer and withdrawing a condom, which you open as he removes his sweatpants, tossing them beside the bed. You roll it onto his cock, stroking him a little before laying back, parting your legs for him.

Your drape your arms around his shoulders as he buries his hands in your (h/c) hair. You smile up at him as he grasps his cock, guiding himself into you. You make a soft noise as he slides into you, delighting in how perfectly full and blissful it felt. Your head fell back against the pillow, hand digging into the skin of his shoulder as he started thrusting into you, trying to find a regular pace.

“Mhm… _faster_ , Keishin…faster.” You begged, sliding your legs even wider in an attempt to bring him in deeper. He grasped your thigh and pulled your leg around him and groaned, burying his face into your neck at the newfound depth. He started to work into you at a faster pace, hitting you so deeply that you could barely catch a breath between the moans, groans and pants.

He was breathing heavily and groaning in your ear and the sound was incredibly _hot_. You could feel the knot in your stomach tightening and with every groan of Keishin’s into your ear, it got even tighter. You raked your nails down his back and Keishin cried out.

In the same moment, your pussy clenched around him and with one final thrust inside of you, you were coming undone around him. Keishin thrusted into you through your orgasm before you felt his cock throb inside of you as he came. You buried your fingers into his blonde locks as he collapsed against you, cock still inside of you.

“Mhm…I love you, babe.” He murmurs groggily.

“I love you too, Keishin.” You say with a roll of your eyes.


End file.
